I'll Be There For You
by SoggySocks
Summary: Tobias finally comes home from the U.S. Navy after eleven months at war, to find a horrific, and devastating surprise. *Character death* Rated T for Tris and Tobias. First fanfic! Modern Day AU One-Shot
**Hii! So, this is my first fanfic ever, hope it doesn't suck. It's sad, I'm warning you. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Leave a review, and... Yeah. That's pretty much it. Constructive critisism is allowed, but no flames please, flames will be given to Hestia. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, only the books. This all belongs to Veronica Roth!**

* * *

 **3rd PERSON POV**

Tobias sighed as he tried to stare anywhere but outside, his fear of heights still prominent. He hadn't seen Tris in almost a year now. His thoughts went back to Will, who wouldn't see his wife, Christina, ever again.

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Tobias closed his eyes as the sound of gunfire rang in his ears. He reloaded his M14. Inhale, exhale, and shoot. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that the bullet had hit someone._

 _He wasn't called the U.S Navy's best for no reason, after all._

 _"WILL!" Tobias' eyes snapped open, as they franticly searched the battlefield for his friend._

 _He finally focused on a heavily wounded man laying on the ground. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, racing towards his wounded friend, not caring about his own safety at the moment._

 _"WILL! WILL!" The cry escaped his throat before he could stop it._

 _Tobias picked up his friend with ease. Will was pale from the blood loss. "T-tell C-Chris-" Will paused to cough. His lips glistened red from the blood. "T-tell her.. I l-love... Her.. P-please..."_

 _Tobias grimaced. "Of course."_

* * *

 _Tobias had deposited Will at the medic, and had gone back to battle._

 _He was now waiting for the medic to bring him back news about Will. Sitting next to him were Uriah and Zeke. The doctor entered the room, a grim expression on his face._

 _Tobias, Uriah and Zeke all stood on instinct. The doctor simply shook his head and that was all Tobias needed. He sat back down slowly, and rested his head in his hands._

 _He didn't know what he would tell Christina. He had, after all, told her he would protect Will._

 ** _~FLASHBACK END~_**

* * *

Tobias snapped back to reality when the seatbelt sign flashed, signalling they were about to land.

He took deep breaths, like Tris had instructed him.

Tris. The name brought new strength to him, and he patiently waited for the plane to land.

* * *

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I tapped my foot repeatedly as I waited for my luggage. I couldn't wait to see Tris again. After I had received my luggage, I all but raced towards the arrival pick-up area.

I weaved around excited families waiting nervously for their soldier to return, in attempt to find Tris. To my dismay, it didn't look like she was here.

Did she really miss my arrival?

I finally saw Christina, but no Tris.

"Hey! Tobias!" Christina called, waving at me. I ran over to her. She looked around for Will. Her face fell when he was nowhere to be found.

"Will? Is he..." Christina trailed off. Her voice wavered. I could only nod my head. Christina collapsed onto the cold floor, sobbing. Horrible, heart-breaking sobs. I bit my lip, as I sunk down onto my knees, comforting her.

"He..." I pause. "He told me to tell you he loved you."

But, that just brings her another round of tears.

* * *

After a while, she straightens herself out, sniffling.

"Oh god, while I was crying, you were probably wondering where Tris was." Christina smacked herself in the head.

"Hey, it's fine." I reassure her. "Just want to know what was so important she had to miss the day I finally return after eleven months." I mutter. I try to mask my disappointment, but by the looks of it, it wasn't working.

"She didn't want to miss it. She just couldn't come." Christina's eyes glaze over with tears.

I get a gut feeling that something is very wrong.

"What's going on Christina?" I ask her, my voice rough. "Why isn't Tris here?"

She just shakes her head.

"Christina." My voice has an edge to it. "Tell me."

"She got shot! Okay?" She blurts. "She got shot, and she's gone brain dead, and they want to pull the plug!" Tears fall down her face, each one quicker than the last.

I felt as if my world had shattered into a million tiny pieces. My eyes blurred with tears. She was lying. Tris wouldn't just leave me like this.

"You're... You're lying." I say, unbelieving. "Tris isn't dead."

"They have her on life support Tobias." Christina wipes away a tear on her cheek. "They're pulling the plug. I convinced them to wait 'til you said goodbye."

My heart ached and tears streamed down my face. I hadn't cried since I was little.

I vaguely notice someone come up from behind me. The person rests his hand on my back and starts speaking.

"Hey dude. Let's go to the hospital to say our goodbyes."

Zeke.

I slowly get up, and make my way to Christina's car.

* * *

I felt numb, walking though the white hallways of the hospital. We received many odd stares. But, we did look a bit odd. Three women dragging three men in army uniforms. Many people told us how grateful they were that we were serving their country.

We finally reach Tris' room.

"Do you wanna go in first?" Uriah's voice cut through my grieving.

I shake my head. "I want to be last." Uriah nods in understanding, and enters the room.

Uriah returns a while later, eyes red. It was obvious he had been crying. Zeke pats his back, and goes in.

Zeke comes out of Tris' room. His face was sad, and a single tear ran down his face.

I look over at everyone else. "We've already said our goodbyes." Natalie, her mom, informs me. Her face is blotchy with tears.

I take a deep breath, and push open the door. Tris lays in a small bed. Tubes and wires were everywhere. She seemed so peaceful, like she was sleeping. I imagined she would wake up, laugh, and give me a kiss.

But that doesn't happen.

I take her hand into mine. It was far from warm.

I squeeze her hand as if I could restore life to her. This wasn't right.

And then something in me breaks. And I yell, I cry, I beg, I plead, but she never wakes up.

I sink down to my knees, sobs wracking my body.

The tears stop after a while, but the only thing on my mind was Tris.

I would do anything to feel her cuddled up to me right now.

Avoiding all the wires, I bend down, and kiss her on her pale forehead.

"I love you Tris." And with that, I walk out of her room.

* * *

 **3rd PERSON POV**

"I'm ready to-" Tobias' voice cracked with grief. "To unplug her."

Everyone stood up.

The doctor removed her breathing tube, and unplugged the machine. The group watched as her breathing and heart rate slowed. The body was then wheeled to the morgue. Her funeral was to be in a week.

* * *

Tobias fiddled with the corner off his speech paper. He was chosen to do a speech because everyone knew how close they had been.

The preacher said a few words, and suddenly, all to fast, it was Tobias' turn to speak.

"Tris was..." Tobias started. "She was.. an amazing person. She always knew what to say.. What to say to cheer everyone up." He looked down at his speech, and crumpled it up. Tris would probably wing it. So that was exactly what he was doing.

"Tris never took crap from anyone. Especially me." He laughs. "She was sarcastic all the time, and she was always under-estimated."

"Tris is just some one everyone can't help but like. But-" A tear streamed down Tobias' cheek. "But I suppose a fire that burns bright is not supposed to last."

"I love you Tris. Forever and always like we promised." He finished, and walked off.

* * *

Christina approached Tobias after the ceremony, a small piece of paper in her hands.

"After Tris was.. was shot," Her voice wavered. "She wrote something on a piece of paper, and told me to give it to you."

She handed him the paper and walked off.

He opened it as soon as she was gone. There were only three sentences on the paper, messily written.

 _I love you Toby. I'll always be there for you. Don't give up._

And he didn't. He never gave up.

* * *

 **Crappy ending huh? I cried writing this so I'm not heartless. So? Did it suck? Yeah, so review this. :)**

 **-Angela**


End file.
